Fireflies
by Mrs.KayDeeEm
Summary: After escaping the prison (and before meeting the Claimers) Rick and Michonne enjoy a a firefly show . . . and each other. Richonne lemon shot. This is my first story. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


Michonne stood at the window and looked across the abandoned farm field. Although it had been several days since the Governor had wreaked havoc at the prison, vivid flashbacks played over and over in her mind. These memories came flooding back causing panic to seep in and her heart to race. She had to remind herself that he was no longer a threat. They were, for the time being, back to fighting the dead, instead of the living. Despite feeling the need to move on, part of her was glad Rick decided to stay here for a few days.

Rick was healing. Bruises were lighter, scratches less apparent, and he moved less and less gingerly every day. He had even felt well enough to take a bath today, refusing any assistance from Carl or Michonne. The three of them had spent a couple of hours this afternoon sitting around the family room reading books and magazines Carl found in the room he had asked to occupy. During that time it had been nice to sit together in silence. Michonne looked up from her book several times, only to find Rick staring at her.

After their evening meal, Carl retreated to his room to continue reading by the faint illumination of a dying flashlight he had found in the kitchen. If tonight were like the last few nights, he would fall asleep after reading for a short while.

Rick decided to go sit on the porch after dinner. Michonne decided to leave him to his thoughts as dusk set in. She decided this was the perfect opportunity to head upstairs to take a bath. Although she wouldn't be able to enjoy warm water, this would still feel pretty good. She bent down and inserted the plug and began running the water. She would finally get to take a bath in one of the ceramic tubs with feet. She chuckled remembering Carl's horror as the water came out like mud when he ran the water to take a bath the other day. She was glad he had already cleared the pipes.

She slipped off her pants, bikini panties, and tank top and left them in a pile by the door. She would wash them tomorrow. She slipped into the water. She immediately slid down and bent her knees so that all but her head and knees were submerged. She felt lucky that she had found a clean washcloth and went to work with what was left of the soap. She lifted each leg and slid the soapy cloth down each leg, noticing the myriad of scars she had accumulated since everything changed. She let her mind wander as she continued to wash.

Her thoughts eventually brought her to Rick. They always did. She and Rick seemed to share a special bond, able to communicate with only glances, glares, and body language. She trusted him with her life. She felt his eyes today. He had looked at her with eyes she had never seen before-looks that had penetrated her and caused a flutter in her gut. Deep down she knew what those looks meant, what he was thinking. She had been thinking the same thing.

She lingered on those thoughts. Her hand made its way between her thighs. She imagined that her hands were his hands, sliding further between her thighs. She gently rubbed large, slow circles. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. It had been a long time. It was hard for her to quiet her arousal. Faint whimpers quickly turned into throaty gasps. She wriggled against her own hand, circling faster. A sudden high pitched, stifled cry made her aware of how loud she was getting. She needed to stop. She withdrew her fingers with one last small mewl. She steadied her breathing, pulled the plug, and emerged from the tub. She grabbed the closest towel, not sure whether Carl or Rick had used it.

She peeked out of the bathroom door to make sure she wouldn't be seen. She scurried across the hall to the master bedroom. Night was setting in. She lit a candle she found on the nightstand and carried it over to the closet. She flipped through the clothes hanging in the closet and found a white shirt. She dropped the towel and slid into the shirt, buttoning only the two center buttons. The men's shirt gave her lots of space but covered her enough if she was seen by one of the Grimes men. She didn't bother looking for panties. She'd get up early to find some tomorrow morning.

She walked over to the large window that was facing the farm field in front of the house. She gasped with delight. What a show the fireflies were putting on tonight! The spectacle was upstaged by the brilliance of the full moon. She blew out the candle, put it back on the nightstand and returned to the window. She opened the curtains and window. She was surprised at how cool the air felt. The breeze was refreshing. This was one of those instances her thoughts would have returned to her old life, throwing her into despair. She pushed this out or her mind. She instead focused on the marvel of the fireflies. She wasn't sure how it worked, but wondered how the beetles managed to control the chemical reaction to create light. Were some of them shining in unison? Is there a pattern? She knew the light messages were used to attract mates. She chuckled, glad that humans never had to do that. But then again, the way Rick's eyes seemed to light up . . .

Rick, still on the porch, heard Michonne open the windows in the room above him. He went upstairs to see what she was up to. He entered the room. She looked beautiful silhouetted by the light of the moon. She hadn't heard him come into the room. He walked up behind her. She felt the hairs of his beard and the warmth of his breath on her neck

"What's so funny?" he asked.

The heat from his breath radiated down her spine. Rick filled his lungs with her clean, feminine scent. The deeper the breath, the more excited he became. Before he thought about it, he wrapped both of his arms around her waist. She could feel Rick's excitement against the curve of her ass. Rick tightened the grip on her waist, closing any space between their bodies.

"I want you," he whispered.

Michonne leaned against Rick, a moan escaping her lips. Rick took one hand from around her waist and traced her curves from her chin to her thigh. Realizing she wasn't wearing any panties elicited a deep, guttural growl from Rick. He placed both hands on her thighs and slid his hands up her body under her shirt.

"Rick,"she said weakly.

"It's okay," he whispered, as he cupped each breast.

As he massaged her breasts, he both pushed his body against her and pulled her closer. He rolled each nipple ever so lightly between his fingertips. This shot electricity down between her legs. Rick's hand followed the same path. He gingerly began to rub, causing Michonne to surrender the high pitched moans she was trying to suppress. Rick raised his hand to her face and gently traced her lips, as if to quiet her. She grabbed his hand, kissing and nibbling his palm. With the other hand, Rick continued to rub, increasing his speed. Michonne braced herself against the window. Rick laid his head on her back, aroused by the feminine sounds he felt vibrating through her back. Her legs shook uncontrollably. She was certain she was going to fall. Rick wrapped his arm around her waist to her steady her, and again quickened the pace. Michonne choked a shriek at the back of her throat as energy pulsed through her entire body. Once she had begun to recover, Michonne turned to face Rick and passionately kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Michonne pushed Rick backward against the bed. He fell onto the mattress, Michonne falling on top of him. She continued to kiss Rick hard as she brought a knee to either side of him. Rick leaned up, both of them tearing at his t-shirt to remove it. Rick pulled his shirt over his head and Michonne pushed him back onto the bed. Rick reached up and popped the buttons on Michonne's shirt. He let each breast fill his hands. He rolled and gently pulled her nipples. The electricity that Michonne felt caused her to grind against Rick. He matched her movements, but it quickly became more than he could handle.

"Michonne," Rick growled.

She slid back onto Rick's thighs and began to undo his pants. She slid off the bed, yanking Rick's pants with her. She straddled him again, guiding him into her. He pushed into her, causing her to inhale sharply. As sharply as Michonne had inhaled, Rick exhaled. His fingers dug into her thighs as began thrusting from below. Michonne's high pitched squeals increased with each thrust.

"Rick!" she uttered between breaths.

He could feel her pulsating around him. One last time Rick drove into her with as much force as he could, panting as he erupted. It took a few moments for them to catch their breath. Michonne collapsed onto him. He wrapped his arms around her. They seemed to lay there forever before Rick broke the silence.

"I love you, 'Chonne."

She smiled into his chest. "I know."


End file.
